Conflicting Thoughts
by Aellaheh
Summary: What happened before Harry arrived in the Chamber of Secrets? Through Tom Riddle's eyes. (romance too.well for Tom at least. kinda, maybe.shows that maybe Tom used to be human)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters, names, places, words nothing...I don't even own the computer I'm writing on...so there! :P  
  
Conflicting Thoughts  
  
As I stare into the face of my 11 year old victim, I feel a deep sense of satisfaction, this face will soon be the face of my first killing in all these years as a diary, but I also feel some other emotion, no matter how small it is, it is still there, it might be pity, perhaps even sadness. I do have a piece of her soul after all, just like she has a piece of mine. It might even be guilt, for all I can tell, guilt for killing someone so innocent and pure. Not that that has ever stopped me before. Anyway, I shouldn't be thinking on such trivial matters.  
  
I look down at my body, which is still far from being solid and feel a thrill of anticipation at the thought of having a solid 16 year old body again. I spend several moments lost in thoughts about nothing particular, when a sound brings me back to myself. I look towards the source of the sound and see that Virginia has woken up. I walk over to where she is laying and crouch next to her.  
  
"Hello, Virginia." I speak quietly and relish the fear in her eyes when she registers whom she is with, ignoring a twang (for lack of better word) in my heart.  
  
"T~tom, y~you have a b~b~body? You, you're r~real?" Her voice is very quiet, like a whisper and I suspect it's from tiredness, she must be trying to stay awake very hard. I answer harshly,  
  
" Of course, you stupid girl! What did you think I was? Just a book?" I am extremely amused and not in the least bit angry, but of course Virginia doesn't know that, so she recoils, (well, as much as she can at least) in fear. I breath it in, she's terrified and I love it. Again, I push away the incessant twanging in my chest.   
  
She weakly lifts her head off the floor and looks around the cold, vast chamber, before letting it drop on the floor again..  
  
"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" Her voice is even quieter than before, and she looks like she can barely keep here eyes open, but she is no less persistent.  
  
"You, my dear, are being used as bait to lure your night in shining armor right into this chamber then into my pet's jaws so she can rip him to shreds." I inform her cheerfully. She looks horrified, and so frightened. I smile cruelly. She starts pleading, tears running down her face unchecked.  
  
"Please, Tom, please don't do that! Why," She chokes back a sob and looks at him intently "why are you doing this? We were friends! I told you everything! You were so nice..." She stops and jams her eyes shut crying her little heart out.   
  
I reply mockingly.  
  
"Nice? Friends?"I spat the word like a curse. " Why would I want to be friends with a pathetic excuse of a girl like you?" Again, I ignore that annoying twanging feeling in my heart. She opens he eyes and looks at me with a heartbroken expression on her face. I notice that the stronger I feel, the more tired she gets.  
  
" Ah, yes one more thing. I would like you to meet my pet, as you have forgotten all the other times you have met her." I turn towards the giant stone carving of Salazar's head and say in parseltongue:  
  
"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four." My Basilisks slithers out of the now open mouth of my ancestor and slithers toward me. I turn towards Virginia to see her staring at the basilisk as if it were from some sort of nightmare. I have no worries that the snake will look into Virginia's eyes as I have already ordered her not too.  
  
Virginia seems to be falling unconscious so I walk over to her and whisper,   
  
"Thank you, Virginia." She appears confused but too tired to ask what the thanks are for instead she said, using the last of her strength, no doubt,  
  
"No, thank you, Tom," She paused to regain her strength. " for listening to me, and being the best friend I never had." Her eyelids fluttered shut and she drifted off. Her words were so unexpected that I stand there shocked for an unknown amount of time. Thanking me for pretending to care for her, only so I could kill her? Even though I want to think of her as pathetic, the twang in my heart grows unbearable and I feel tears in my eyes, tears that will never fall. I kneel on the floor next to Virginia and take her hand, then on a impulse, bending over so I can kiss her forehead. I lay her hand back on the floor and stand, ordering the basilisk to go back into the cave as I meld into the shadows, leaving little Virginia Weasley laying in the middle of the chamber, as pale as death with tear-streaks all down her face.  
  
"Goodbye, Ginny," I whisper to the unconscious girl. I push away a stray tear that slides down from my eye, impatiently and remind myself that I have no time to think about such trivial matters, I'm expecting company.  
  
The End.  
  
A/n ????What do you think? Good? Bad? Maybe? I kind of like it.It's kinda idiotic in the beginning...erm sorry! It just popped up into my head...I don't have any clue how it got there...please review!! Review! Review! (BTW...If it's really bad it's cause I didn't reread it in fear of changing the whole darn thing and staying up till sunrise trying to make it perfect and actually mutilating it so excuse) 


End file.
